Bragging
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Wesley finally brags about what happened between Clare and him.  But who sits next to him at lunch that day? Hmm?  Haha, summary sucks.  Enjoy.  R&R.


Today, the weather mimicked Wesley's mood. The sun blinded any who dared to glance at it for even a moment, and not a single cloud was there to drown out its rays.

For Wesley, it was a perfect day. He was headed towards his all too familiar lunch table when his eyes caught on the back of a certain girl's head. He felt like a fly, and Clare was the light- there was no way to avoid her. She was deadly to him, but it made his seemingly perfect day improve even more.

He hadn't spoken to her- really spoken to her- since the incident after her eyes surgery. He knew all too well that she was taken. Who, though, he didn't know. Suddenly, he took notice in something he'd forgotten to do months back.

Brag.

Why not brag now? Wesley finally pulled his eyes from Clare's head so he could throw his scrawny legs over his usual seat.

"Hey, Wes. So you missed this awesome story that Dave just-" Connor began, only to be cut off by the pale boy.

"I have a better story!" Wesley blurted with a streak of confidence. Dave and Connor both held puzzled stares over their friend's sudden outburst, but signaled for him to continue.

Just as Wesley opened his mouth to spill his most prized moment, (yes, even more so then the time he got a high five from Konstantin Novoselov.[1]) two boys tumbled into the seats next to him. One wore a red polo, and the other a purple. The one wearing a red polo spoke up, "Cool if we sit here? It's just for today- I hope."

"Dude," the other boy spoke up, "she'll get over it. She just needs a little time to cool off. You _did _completely trash her English assignment. Just give her some time, text her about how sorry you are, and then let her come back sobbing about how stupid both of you were for fighting- _again_." The boy's bottom lip jutted out into a quivering pout, and he began to 'boo-hoo' in a shrill voice.

Wesley tore his gaze back to his friends, knowing that it wasn't his place to eavesdrop. Plus, he had a much more interesting conversation ahead of him, "Ok, as I was about to say," he stopped, hoping that the dramatic pause would chew away at his friends' patience. Instead, the two sophomores rolled their eyes, "a few months ago, I got a feel."

Connor's juice went flying from his lips, and a dark snicker fleeted from the junior next to him.

"What's so funny, if I may ask?" Wesley demanded as his eyes shifted angrily between Connor and the mystery boy.

"Well," the unknown boy began, "don't take this the wrong way, but you don't seem much of a Don Juan."

Instantly, the boy's sidekick pitched in, "Eli, don't pick at anyone. You know how that ended last time."

"Yeah, yeah."

'_So, his name's Eli, huh?' _Wesley thought. The name sounded familiar on his tongue. Maybe he'd heard it around the hallways.

"I'm not, really," Wesley admitted honestly, "but somehow I got a feel for this girl _and _gave her a hickey. Different times, but still."

"Well, then," Eli pushed on his shoulder in a proud manner. Wesley's hand immediately cupped the new bruise in a nurturing way, "good going, man. Everyone deserves some action."

It was then that Wesley took notice in Connor and Dave's faces. He hadn't seen such facial expressions since he admitted that he'd had a wet dream. _In class_.

They demanded to know who, when, where, and how. Wesley felt a small bubble of joy overtaking his body. He hadn't gotten such notice before.

"Well," he began. His eyes flickered over the cafeteria for the girl. She was sitting with Alli and Alli's newest victim, "She gave me a hickey last year at a party. But this year, when you sent me on a mission to figure out if 'they' were real, I used my hands to do my research."

"You mean?" Dave ducked closer to Wesley as his voice lowered into a whisper. Wesley simple nodded with a toothy smile.

"There isn't much else to say. I already told you the hickey was from a party, and you know that the feeling her was here, cause I never see her anywhere else." Wesley shrugged nonchalantly before leaning back in success.

"Let me get this straight," Connor said in shock, "you got a hickey from an felt up _Clare_?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Wesley saw a sudden fire among Eli. It crackled as his teeth gnashed together, and Wesley cringed as he felt Eli's hot breath on his cheek.

"Eli, don't. You don't know-" the boy in the purple polo grabbed at his friend desperately.

"_Edwards_?" Eli demanded angrily. Wesley found his blood growing cold, and his fingers became numb as he fumbled with his glasses. Realization hit Wesley like a brick.

_This _was her boyfriend.

Wesley's mouth popped open to respond, but it quivered sheepishly. Eli laughed darkly, "I guess I got my answer, Fish." Wesley closed his mouth awkwardly once he knew what Eli meant.

"Eli," a shaking, feminine voice rang out, "I'm so sorry. We made a promise that we'd never _ever _fight again. Especially after the last few months. You were right. I love you."

She- yes, Clare Edwards- fell onto his lap, her fingers knotting together behind his neck. Wesley couldn't help but watch as her lips puckered out and kissed Eli's neck sweetly.

Eli's eyes darkened, but he responded to Clare as gently as he could, "I love you, too. There was no right or wrong, okay? I had an opinion, I was a little harsh. You know I only want to help because I love you."

Clare nodded, pulling his lips to her own quickly. After separating, Clare smiled to Wesley, "Hi, Wes. How have you been? We haven't really talked since- well, you know."

Her signature blush swept over her face, but it deepened once Eli's pointer finger dug into her side. She squealed out with the sudden touch before bursting out with uncontrollable laughs. She kissed his cheek once more before leaping from his lap and sauntering off.

"Her departures are always so sudden." The purple shirted boy murmured out. Eli laughed darkly.

"If you," Eli poked Wesley on his already bruised shoulder, "ever look at her again, I will kill you. I don't get why she'd do anything with you whatsoever, but she's mine now. So back off."

"Okay." Wesley's voice hit a squeaking pitch before cracking back down to normal octave.

Without another word, both boys rushed to follow the auburn haired beauty, "So, um, Dave, Where's Sadie?"

And just like that, a cloud appeared in front of the bright sun, shading its rays from everyone down below.

* * *

[1]- 2010 winner of the Nobel Prize for Physics.

Yay(:

Written on a whim. I read 3 or 4 of these maybe and they always made me laugh. Figured I'd try my own crack at it. Like? Hate? Loathe? Love? Fangirl squeal? (lol, jk)

But seriously, guys. Review!

Thanks,

Caro.

Yeah, that's me.

P.S.-I totally love you guys. You all rock. I hope you know that.


End file.
